Sometimes, Working on Your Anniversery is Okay
by greeneyedgirl813
Summary: Edward has to work on his and Bella's anniversery. Bad thing? Maybe, maybe not. At least in the end.
1. The Phone Call

_A.N.- This is my FIRST fanfiction!!! Please be lenient._

_Disclaimer- Things I own: iPod Touch, Hot Pink Diamond Cell Phone Case, and 3 black bras._

_Things I do not own: Twilight._

________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

Ring ring! Ring ring! Ring ring!

"Ugh!" I groaned. If it had been any other phone at two in the morning, I would have ignored it. But of course it had to be my work phone, the one the hospital gave me in case of an emergency. I knew I had to answer it. One, because it was my job and two because if I didn't the shrill ring would wake my fiancée who was already stirring.

"Hello?" I asked groggily as I picked up the phone and flipped it open.

"Hello Edward. It's Doctor Newton. I'm sorry to bother you at two in the morning and I know tomorrow, or I suppose today, is your day off, but I need you to come in at seven. Dr. Crowley has come down with the flu and we have no one else to call. Dr. Black, Dr. Webber, and Dr. Shaney aren't going to be back from their vacations until Saturday."

I sighed. "Mmmkay."Yawn. "From seven till when?"

"Till eleven tomorrow evening."

"Dr. Newton, I understand I will have to come in, but is there any way I can get home earlier. Its me and my fiancée's anniversary and I promised her I would be home."

"I'm sorry, but I swore to Paul that he could have the day off as long as he came in by eleven. However, you are getting the weekend off so I need to see you at seven."

"Fine." I snapped as I slammed the phone down. As I laid my head back down and let out a deep breath, Bella rolled over throwing her arm across my stomach and snuggled into my side. I sighed and used my right hand to stroke the length of her arm that she had suspended across my abdomen as I pulled her long, silky, brown hair through my fingers on my other hand. As I looked down at her, I wonder as I still often did, what I had done to deserve her. To be allowed to see the little grin that formed on her face when she slept or to have her beautiful body snuggled up against mine every night. I was clueless.

Bella was smart, beautiful, funny and sweet as an angel. She worked with children as an O.T. at the clinic next door to the children's hospital where I worked. She always came to the hospital on her days off to play with the children. I was the head cardiologist there and that was how we met.

_Flashback_

"_There you go Brandon." I said as I squeezed the last of his medicine into his I.V.._

"_Knock knock!" said a trilling voice. I turned to see the most beautiful woman I had ever seen standing in the door way. It was Bella. O f course I knew who she was. I had had a crush on her since the first day I saw her. Even seeing her now, dressed in skinny jeans, flip-flops, and a blue hospital t-shirt caused my pants to get tighter._

_I smiled at her. "Hi Bella." Bella was the average height of 5 foot, 4 inches, with long brown hair and big brown eyes._

"_Hi Dr. Cullen."_

"_Okay Brandon, Is it okay if Ms. Bella, it is Ms. Right?" I asked looking at her quickly. She giggled and nodded. I turned back to Brandon. "I it okay if Ms. Bella stays and plays with you until I come back?"_

_He nodded and I walk over to Bella's side. "Since it's six thirty and he normally falls asleep around seven, if he falls asleep before I come back, if you could just stand right there in the doorway. I'll be right across the hall, so I'll see you and come get him ready for bed."_

"_Okay."_

_I winked at her and saw her blush out of the corner of my eye as I walked out the door. All I could do was smile._

_End of Flashback_

I hoped that she was still asleep, but some dreams never come true.

BPOV

":What was that all about?" I asked wondering why the hospital was calling him at two in the morning.

"The hospital needs me from seven till eleven tomorrow."

I sat up looking at him through eyes that I was sure already had tears in them. "What?!" I shouted. "Edward. Tomorrow is our anniversary. How are we supposed to have one if your busy working all day? You promised you were going to be home! The dinner reservations have already been made and what about the fireworks and the walk through the park? We've done that every year since we met. You swore you were going to be home for that, for us, for me. You promised me."

He pulled me into a hug as I sobbed into his throat. "I know I promised but one of the doctors got sick

and-"

"I don't care! You're never home! This was supposed to be our day, our night." I cried looking into his now tear filled eyes. I knew he hated to see me upset and I knew it was his job, but it just wasn't fair.

" I know and I'm sorry baby. You know I love you and I can't help that I have to work. Believe me, I would so much rather be here and if could be, I would be. But listen." he put both hands on either side of my face. "I am going to make it up to you. They are giving me the weekend off. So, I'm going to take you away this weekend, from Friday till Sunday evening. Just you and me. You can pack for us while I'm at work tomorrow. Okay?"

Sigh. "Mmmkay." That did sound like a good idea and a three day anniversary sounded even better than one night. "Where are we going? I need to know if I'm going to pack."

"My parents E-mailed me not to long ago. They just bought a beach house. It's brand new, waterfront, three stories. It's really nice they say."

"Cool." I said as I leaned in for a goodnight, or I suppose a good morning kiss. He returned it, kissing me sweetly, and then started stroking me hair and my arm again as I laid back down against his side.

"Goodnight Bella. I love you." he murmured

"I love you too." I mumbled as I drifted off to sleep. This was going to be a great weekend.


	2. Happy Anniversery

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to mess with the characters.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

"Bella, love, wake up." I heard Edward's voice in my ear and he was shaking my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head so that I was looking directly into his emerald green eyes. He was standing in his boxers with his knees against the mattress, leaning slightly over me, his wet bronze locks dripping water onto my face. "Happy anniversary." he said leaning in to press his lips to mine. When he pulled back his face twisted up into my favorite crooked smile.

"Happy anniversary. I mean, sure we've had better, but hey, I'll get over it."

"I truly am sorry. You know I can't help that I have to work."

"I know." I said in a small voice. "But like I said, it just isn't fair."

"I know. Where did you put my scrubs?"

"There on top of the washer. I washed your tennis shoes to. There out on the balcony."

"You're so good. Thank you." he said as he kissed me quickly.

"And don't you forget it!" I yelled as he walked out the door. I heard him laugh. Two minutes later he came back into the room fully dressed and walked back over to me. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Wouldn't dream of it. You'll pack my bag for me right?" he asked

"Yes."

"Mmmkay and please don't "accidentally forget" my swim trunks like you did last time. This isn't a private beach."

"Awww. But I like it when you go skinny dippin'."

"No and that's final, unless its after midnight and you're doing it with me. Don't stay up late. We have to get up early. I'll be home by eleven thirty. I love you."

"Okay. I love you too." he kissed me one last time and walked out the door. I got up and took a shower. When I got out I put on my sweats and bra and went to the kitchen. I poured myself a bowl of lucky charms and sat down at the table with a piece of paper and started making a list of things I needed to do.

_1. Do the laundry_

_2. Go by the Victoria's Secret_

_3. Come Home and Pack_

_4. Clean Up _

_5. Go back through the bags and make sure I have very thing_

_6. Remember to eat some time in between all of that_

"Okay. That looks good" I said to my self. I finished my cereal and went to get the laundry. As I was coming back out of the bedroom the doorbell rung. I sat the basket down and went to open the door. When I opened the door I was surprised to see a man standing there with the largest bouquet of roses I had even seen in his hands.

"Ms. Swan?" he asked

"Yes." he handed me the flowers.

"There you go."

"Thank You." I said and shut the door. I turned around and leaned against it as I pulled the card off of it and red it.

_Bella,_

_I love you. Forever and ever._

_Happy anniversary._

_Yours always,_

_Edward_

_I wiped away a small tear and smiled. I loved him so much. I sat the flowers on the table and went to put the laundry in the washer. When that as done, I put some clothes on and headed to my car. As I drove to the mall, I thought about something I could do for him in return. I walked into the mall and went straight to the Victoria's Secret. Luck was with me today. They were having a sale. By the time I walked out of the store I was carrying a bag that contained 10 new pairs of underwear, 8 new bras, three new nighties, and a new baby-doll. _

_As I walked past the food court the unmistakable scent of Chinese food stopped me. I got a plate to go and went home. When I walked in the door, I went and put the clothes in the dryer, then sat down and ate. When I was done, I packed the bags, went through them twice, and cleaned the house. When I was done I looked at the clock and noticed it was already six thirty. That was when the idea hit me. I knew Edward wouldn't have eaten all day, so I went in the kitchen, fixed his favorite, my ten minute chili, and put it in a container._

_I got in the car and drove to the hospital._

_When I got there I walked straight to the cardiology wing. Luck was with me when I stepped off the elevator. There he was, his back to me, checking the charts outside one of the doors. I walked straight up behind him noiselessly and wrapped my arms around his waist. He spun around immediately and my heart almost stopped as the most beautiful smile lit his face. He didn't even say anything at first, he just leaned down and kissed me._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked when he pulled away, still smiling._

"_I brought you dinner." _

_He chuckled. "I love you so much." he reached for the container._

"_I know." I let him drag me by the hand back behind the counter and pull me chair out. I sat down and watched him eat. His eyes never left mine as he chewed. When he was done, I took the container back from him and kissed him quickly._

"_Thank you. It was delicious." he said with a grin._

"_You're welcome and thank you for the flowers. I love them."_

"_You're welcome. Happy anniversary. I love you."_

"_Happy anniversary and I love you too. I'll see you when you get home." _

"_Okay." he said with, yet another smile. I kissed him one last time and walked to the elevator. I waved to him as the doors closed. I let out a big sigh and when the doors opened I walk to my car. When I got home, I went straight to the bathroom ad took a nice long bubble bath. When I got out, I put on one of my new nighties and curled up on the couch in the living room with my book. _

"_Only a hour and a half left to go." I said to myself. I could make it._


	3. Arrival

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. Shock and surprise right?**

________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

Finally. Time to go home. Time to see Bella. That was what I loved about going home in the evenings, even if it was late. It was because I knew she would always be there waiting for me. I thought about the trip as I walked to my Volvo. We had to get up by seven because it would be at least a three hour drive to get there. I made a mental note to go through the bags when I got home. Knowing Bella, just because I said "don't forget my swim trunks" doesn't mean she didn't "forget" to pack my boxers. That would not be good. As I pulled into the parking lot and stepped out of my car I looked up and noticed that the lights in the our condo were all on. "That girl." I muttered as I shook my head. I thought I told her not to stay up late.

As I walked into my condo, I started turning off lights so I could go curl up in the bed with Bella. I figured she would be laying there reading a book, but as I was getting ready to turn off the lamps in the living room I saw Bella. She was curled up on the couch fast asleep, her arm hanging off the side, her book on the floor. I picked the book up and set it on the table. Then I turned the lights off and scooped Bella up in my arms. I walked into our bedroom and laid her carefully down on the bed. I pulled her sweatpants off and tucked her under the covers. I always thought it was funny when we first moved in together. I still thought it was funny. She never slept with pants on. If she did, she always complained that she was to hot or that she wasn't comfortable. So, she always slept in her panties and a tight t-shirt. Not that I hand anything against it. I was definitely not going to complain.

I threw her pants down beside the bed and went to take a shower. When I came out, I pulled on a pair of boxers, checked the bags(she had everything), and crawled into the bed beside her. I tried not to wake her but that didn't happen. She rolled over and sighed.

"Edward?" she asked cracking her eyes open just a little bit.

"Shhhh. I'm sorry I woke you. Just go back to sleep. I love you. Happy anniversary." Of course, she didn't listen to me. She wrenched herself up on her elbows and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed her back until she pulled away.

"Happy anniversary. I love you too." she said as she laid back down.

I reached over and turned the lamp off. Then I laid down and pulled her to my chest. "Goodnight love." I whispered in her ear as I dozed off to sleep.

_____

"Wake Up, wake up, wake up!!"

That was all I heard. But what I felt was another story. I wrenched my eyelids open to see Bella jumping on the bed, yelling at me playfully to wake up. I groaned and pulled a pillow over my face.

"Come on! Get up, get up, get up!" she yelled

"How about you get down." I said sitting up. She squealed as I put my arm behind her knees and pulled her down onto the bed. All she could do was laugh as I jumped on top of her and commenced kissing every inch of her face.

"Stop, stop, stop!!" she screeched. I laughed and climbed off of her. She was still laughing when I grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the bed. She was already dressed and I went into the closet to get dressed. When I came back out, she was standing by the door with her bags ready to leave.

"Impatient much?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Yes I am. I'm ready to go."

"Okay, okay." I grabbed my bags and one of hers. We loaded them into the trunk and started driving. I loved riding in the car with her. I loved listening to her sing as we drove down the road and holding her hand on the seat. After we had drove for an hour, we went through the McDonald's drive though. One thing that I always drove me crazy was that Bella always had tea with breakfast. So after ordering two sausage mcrgriddles, a tea, and a juice, we were back on the road. She was bouncing in her seat she was so excited.

Finally, we pulled up to the house. Bella was out of the car before I had even turned it off. I stepped out of the car and looked up at the house. It was beautiful. It was tall and red and white. It was Victorian styled with turrets that lead to a garage. We got the bags out of the car and walked inside. She dropped the bags and went immediately to the back windows.

The entire back wall that faced the ocean was made of glass. After about five minutes over her staring out the windows, I managed to pry her away so she could help me take the bags to the master bedroom. When she opened the door her mouth dropped. The bedroom was huge. The entire back wall was , once again, glass that looked out over the ocean. The walls were tan and green with white crown molding and wooden bed that matched all the rest of the furniture in the room, was covered in a huge white quilt. There was a seating area, a piano, and a giant walk in closet. The bathroom was incredible. It had a Jacuzzi tub big enough for the both of us, and I would definitely be taking that into consideration. The floor was tile and the counter tops were granite. It was very nice.

Bella seemed to like it even more than I did. She was laying on the bed propping herself up using her elbows. She was looking around and smiled when her eyes landed on me.

"Do you like it?" I asked her

"I absolutely love it. It's incredible. Everything is so pretty." 

"Do you want to go swimming?"

"Where?"

"I don't know. The outside pool, the indoor pool, the ocean? Hell, I think the Jacuzzi might be big enough too." I said with a laugh. She laughed too.

"I think I want to go to the beach. We'll save the Jacuzzi for tonight." she said with a wink

"Don't think I'll for get that. How about you go get your bathing suit on, and I'll go pack a picnic basket and we can eat lunch on the beach."

"Okay."

"Do not forget sunscreen."

"Yes Dr. Cullen." she said sarcastically

"Hey. You're a doctor too remember?"

"Ya, ya. I know. What are we going to do later?"

"I already made dinner reservations, so I figured we would go shopping after we came back from the beach and showered and everything. You know your sister would kill you if you went to the beach and didn't go shopping." I laughed to myself. Bella's twin sister Alice was the exact opposite of Bella. She was insane and she was always shopping. Bella also had an older brother Emmett. He was married to Rosalie, who was the twin sister of one of my fellow doctor's, Jasper. Ironically enough, Jasper was married to Alice. The whole thing was crazy if you asked me. Bella rolled her eyes.

'Okay." she said. She climbed of the bed and started unzipping her bag as I was walking out of the door, but I stopped and turned around. "Hey." I said looking at her. She stood up.

"Ya?"

"Happy anniversary." I said with a smile. She smiled, walked over to me, and kissed me. When she pulled away, she walked back over to the bed, grabbed her swimsuit and walked into the bathroom. I shook my head as I walked down stairs and into the kitchen to pack lunch. Right as I was putting the two bottles of coke into the basket, Bella came downstairs in a bikini that made me so hard, so fast it wasn't even funny. She sat down her beach bag and grabbed the picnic basket.

"Go get your bathing suit on. I'll be right here."

"You better be." I said sternly. She just laughed. After I was ready we went to the beach. We ate lunch, played in the ocean, and I watch Bella collect seashells. I was happy that the beach didn't have a lot of people on it though I did still have to save Bella from six different guys that thought she looked as good in that bikini as I thought she did. 

We left at three and went back inside the house to get ready to leave. Bella put on a black skirt and a blue blouse that looked really pretty on her. I just put on slacks and a button down shirt. We walked around main street and Bella found a necklace that I bought for her against her better will. Dinner was amazing and what Bella didn't know was that afterwards, I had a surprise for her.

________________________________________________________________________

**A.N.- Ya, I know. A cliffhanger. Next chapter will be out soon. Tell me what you think.**

**greeneyedgirl813**


	4. Authors Note

Sorry its taking me so long to get another chapter out. Between cheerleading, dance, and homework, there just hasn't been any time. I do plan to get another chapter out soon though and start another story today. It probably will just be a one-shot, but I think it will be good. Thanks so much to all of my fans and I love you all very, very much! 

Greeneyedgirl813

P.S.- Please review on my story. Three reviews on my first story just isn't cutting it. It makes me feel bad. Thanks!!


	5. Surprise

I'm soooooooooo sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I have been very busy with personal matters. So, with out further ado-

I took her by the hand and lead her across the street. We walked till we reached the park gate. I stooped because tears welled up in her eyes. She knew what I was doing. I wrapped my arms around her and walked her in through gate. We walked all the way through the park and I could tell the she was disappointed that there had been know fireworks, but I knew that they were coming.

When we reached the opposite side and was standing at the exit gate I told her to stop.

"Turn around Bella." As soon as she spun around they started, exploding like a crayon bow in the sky. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her as she watched. I however couldn't pay attention to anyone but her. She was my fireworks. She was my everything. "Happy anniversary Bella." I whispered in her ear.

"Happy anniversary Edward. I love you."

"I love you too." I said and we continued to watch. When they were over, she turned around and kissed me.

"Thank you." She said

"You're welcome. Let's go home." We walked home and went to take a bath. We walked into the bathroom and I started the water in the big Jacuzzi tub. When I turned around she was already naked.

I always thought it was strange that when it was under certain circumstances, I didn't get hard from seeing her naked. Taking a bath together was something we normally did. She never seemed to have a problem walking around naked in the mornings when she was getting ready for work, and it was the same with me. I guess it had something to do with the fact that we were doctors and that we had never had sex.

I mean sure we wanted to, but we agreed to wait. She was more secure naked than she was with clothes on. I undressed and we got in to the tub. She pored some kind of bubble bath in the water and when the water was high enough she turned the jets on. She had already lit candles and I used the special remote to turn the lights off. She leaned back into the water and looked at me. We didn't keep up a conversation. We just kissed, and whispered and looked at each other. There wasn't anything else to do.

We stayed in the tub for over two hours and when the water started getting cold, I stood up, got out, and then helped her get out. We dried off each other off, and then walked into the bedroom. I pulled on a pair of boxers and she put on one of my button downs. She looked so sexy in my clothes.

We crawled into the bed and snuggled up.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too." I kissed her and we fell asleep in each others arms.

I know it's not long, but the next one will be. R&R PLEASE!!!


End file.
